


Hide Of A Life War [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, Crimes & Criminals, Family, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pack Family, Past Underage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Stilinski Family Feels, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have received confirmation that there is a hostage situation in progress at a warehouse compound two hours out of Los Angeles, following a multiple-vehicle pileup on Highway 101 this morning...”</p><p>The one in which Stiles has lived to (legal) adulthood and, along the way, become a bit of a badass himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Of A Life War [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hide Of A Life War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546446) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 
  * Inspired by [[Cover] Hide Of A Life War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083653) by [KylieL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylieL/pseuds/KylieL). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by KylieL

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Hide%20of%20a%20Life%20War.mp3) | 3:04:29 | 169.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/Hide%20of%20a%20Life%20War.m4b) | 3:04:29 | 86.7 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hide-of-life-war-0) |  |   
  
### Music

_18_ by Gob

_You're gonna go far kid_ by The Offspring

_Hurricane_ by Panic at the Disco

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
